deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/TGIF Top Ten: Despicable Villians
HIDE THE CONTENTS! We all know the feeling. Watching a movie, playing a game, or reading a book, and seeing a villian so badass, even after they die, they leaving a serious impression. Then... there are the other guys. The slimy despicable pieces of S--T you just want to shoot in the head yourself. Now, on TGIF Top ten, Codgod13 analyzes and counts down the top ten, slimy, vile, and despicable villians! Number 10: The Prophet of Truth (Halo) It's no secret I despise Halo, but it's hard not to have the Prophet on this list. Remember how much I upped loyalty on my last list? This time its power. And this guy loooooves his power. And he really does a lot to get it. He ruthlessly betrays his own elites in the middle of a war and appoints new ones on the spot, just to get more power. If you're willing to put your own soldiers directly in the line of fire just to become a god for yourself, that is truly messed up. Quote: "The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But, ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me." Number 9: Colin Moriarty (Fallout 3) In chat, I asked las to tell me if he knew any despicable villians. He gave me one, and he is now the number 3 villian. I said I was good, but he told me to look up Moriarty. I am glad I did. This guy appears nice, but don' do what he says. This particular mob boss means serious buissness. He asks you to do him a favor, and he'll tell you where your dad is. You do it, and he blackmails you into not claiming your reward. You eventually do get to take your revenge and kill this prick, but that doesn't erase his crimes. And you weren't the only one blackmailed. Far from it. Quote: "I run a saloon kid, information is pen and parcel" Number 8: Cypher (The Matrix) Oh man, did I hate this asshole. This is one of the biggest cowards you'll see on this list. The matrix was really the first true classic action movie I watched, and this actor played cypher perfectly (What the hell are you doing in Percy Jackson?). He takes the phrase 'Ignorance is bliss' way too seriously. He was woken from the matrix, but made a deal with the agents to forget everything and become in actor in exchange for the person who set him free in the first place. And he was willing to murder his crew in cold blood to do so. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it. Quote:" I disagree, Trinity. I think that the Matrix can be more real than this world. All I do is pull a plug here, but there... you have to watch Apoc die." Number 7: The Scorpio Killer (Dirty Harry) God I hate this guy. He is the image of despicable. He comes up with a completely simple plan, and its brutally effective. Kill people until the city of LA gives me 100 K. One of the big parts of this movie is when he traps a 14-year old girl in a well with enough air for 24 hours. He gets his money, then just flips off the police and leaves. Not to mention that otherworldy scream he gives when Callahan stabs him. He is such a coward he pain someone to beat him up so he could blame it on Callahan and get released for police brutality. This guy even took little 6-year olds hostage. Evil bastard. Quote: "No, don't pass out on me now cop! No, no, no, no, no. Don't pass out on me yet, you dirty, rotten oinker! Do we understand each other? You better answer me, if you want to know where the girl is. Okay? Now listen... I've changed my mind. I'm going to let her die! I just wanted you to know that. You hear me? I just wanted you to know that before I killed you!" Number 6: The Sherrif of Nottingham (Robin Hood) Well, I was quite young when I watched Robin Hood for the first time. I watched it again when I was older (If you bring the disney version, I will kill you). And god, this guy was a douche. He would go to king John, go terrorize villagers, and repeat over and over. He truly loved doing what he did. Not only that, but he made a personal attack on Robin hood by marrying his girl. This guy was truly an evil dick. Quote: "Locksley. I'll cut your heart out with a spoon." Number 5: Justin Hammer (Iron Man 2) This dude was a truly slimy little asshole. He sucks up to anyone that can possibly benefit him, but if you become a hinderence, good bye. And that stupid little dance scene he does presenting the drones? I despise this guy. He does os much sucking up just to get a little higher. He even borke a prisoner out of jail just so he could surpass his rival, Tony Stark. He does anything to get power. Quote: "These are the Cubans, baby. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos. This is a kinetic-kill, side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine RDX burst. It's capable of busting a bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it'd write a book, a book that would make Ulysses look like it was written in crayon. It would read it to you. This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff's Third. My Pieta. It's completely elegant, it's bafflingly beautiful, and it's capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it "The Ex-Wife.'" Number 4: Frank Fontaine (Bioshock) Would you kindly nominate all my battles for the next battle of the month? And would you kindly donate all of your money to this bank account? Almost had you there, didn't I. This was how Fontaine controlled you throughout Bioshock. He used that phrase to manipulate you throughout the entire game. You walk through Rapture, doing what you think is right, and all along you were just Fontaine's puppet. Not only thought, but he was the one who actually broguht Rapture down in the first place. You asshole. Quote: "Would you kindly head to Ryan's office and kill the son of a bitch?" Number 3: Dolores Umbridge (Harry potter) God, I hate her her really badly. I mean, just by looking at this picture you can tell why she's despicable. She's like the soul of a barbie was mixed with the devil. Now, you may say that while despicable, Umbrudge isn't technically a villian, and you'd have a point. But she does oppose Harry throughout the book/movie, and she does threaten to use one of the unforgivable curses on him, so I think she counts as semi-evil, and that semi is what's keeping her from the number 1 spot. But c'mon, this creepy ministry rule-loving always-out-to-protect-the-fragile-children pink freak is impossible to like. Impossible. Quote: "What Cornelius doesn't know can't hurt him." Number 2: Cesare Borgia (Assassin's creed) Oh, Mr. Borgia, how ruthless you are. This guy would do anything for power. Anything. And he doesn't accept failure. He was willing to kill his father for power. His greatest servant managed to sneak him out of jail, and because the enemy attacked, the servent was blamed, and killed. He would do anything, going as far as to murder his father in cold blood, just to become ruler. Evil bast- oh wait, I said that already. Quote: ''"''We've had too much bloodshed. So consider this an invitation. From my family... to yours." NUMBER 1: President Snow (The Hunger Games) President Snow. Why is he ahead of anyone else? He wouldn't kill his onw family. He wasn't a crazed pink freak. So why? Because he honsestly, more than any other character in fiction, tried his absolute hardest to break Katniss inside. Kill her stylist and friend? Check. Force her to compete in the games again? Check. Force her to marry someone she likes but likes someone else more so he can preserve his own power? Check. Later hijack that person qith venom and program him to kill her? Check. The list goes on and on. Other people fight for power, but he does more than anyone else to preserve it. And that is why, the lord of all fictionary dickholes is president snow. Honorable Mentions Khaled Al-Asad (Call of duty 4: Modern Warfare) The Other Mother (Coraline) Katherine Marlowe (Uncharted 3: Drake's deception) Grigori Rasputin (Hellboy) Tony Montana (Scarface) So what do you think I did right? Wrong? What would your list be? Leave your answer in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts